


You, Me and The Sea.

by Cashton4506



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Arguments, Best Friends, Cashton, Crushes, Drama, Drinking, M/M, Muke - Freeform, New Friends, Parties, beach, drunk, friends - Freeform, small town, summer house, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashton4506/pseuds/Cashton4506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Calum have been best friends since they were born. Every summer, they go to the summer house, which their families share. What happens when they start forming feelings for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a book which I read in the past. Short started chapter.

Ashtons POV

 

Finally, school's over. I haven't seen Calum, my best friend in forever. I can't wait to see him at the summer house, and create more memories. I begin to start to pack, we usually leave the day after school's over for the year. My family know's how excited I am to see the beach again, and  _Calum._ I can't wait to see all my friends like Michael. I hear a quiet knock on my bedroom door, the door slowly opens.

''Ashton?'' my mum asks, quietly. Sitting down on my bed.

''Yeah? what's wrong?'' I reply, looking up, and noticing her expression. She pats the bed beside her, and motions me to sit down. I slowly sit down, I start to get concerned.

''I've got some bad news, the hospital called me in, hoping I could work extra shifts over the summer. I accepted, and Calum's parents are helping Mali get ready to move into her apartment. So basically we have to cancel our plans to the summer house.'' she says, patting my thigh gently.

''What? no.'' I say, upset.

''I know, you were really excited.'' she says, ''So I was thinking, I will call Joy tonight and ask if maybe both you and Calum can go on your own.''

''Really? so I can go on my own.'' I grin.

''Yeah, you are a mature now, you have to earn some extra funds for college though.'' she smiles. ''You can drive there, Joy will probably drop Calum off.''

''Thank you. Thank you.'' I say, hugging her tightly.

''I'll call Joy now, and let her know. Don't get your hopes up though, okay?'' she says, walking out of my bedroom, I nod. I decide to text Calum, I just really want to see him.

_To Boo Bear Cal:_

_Guess what?_

_(1) From Boo Bear Cal:_

_What is it this time?_

_To Boo Bear Cal:_

_My mum said we might be able to go on our own._

_(1) From Boo Bear Cal:_

_Really? what did my mum say?_

_To Boo Bear Cal:_

_Dk, she's calling her now._

_(1) From Boo Bear Cal:_

_Hold on, she's coming up now. I'll text you in a sec._

_To Boo Bear Cal:_

_Okay, fingers crossed._

I sit on my bed awkwardly waiting for Calum to text me back, hopefully saying ' _See you at the summer house'._ I play with the loose threads on my sweater as I just wait and wait. 

It's been 1 hour, me just sitting there. I just give up, considering it's 8:00 pm. I walk slowly down the stairs, hoping they'll be a bight to eat in my kitchen. My siblings have already eaten, and are in there rooms. My mum is reading the local paper, sipping a cup of tea. She smiles when she notices me, I smile back. I look through the cupboards, hopefully finding something good. I soon successfully find a can of spaghetti, which I just heat up. I pour the now warm can of spaghetti, into a bowl. I walk back upstairs to my room, I tell my mum goodnight. I've been downstairs for about 20 minutes.

I turn the lights on in my room, close the curtains, sit on my bed, and begin eating my dinner. I put my empty bowl, on my bed-side table, I slide under my duvets. I notice my phone lighting up, I quickly grab it, to check who's trying to get a hold of me.  _4 unread texts 2 missed phone calls._

_(1) From Boo Bear Cal:_

_Better start packing ;)_

_(1) From Boo Bear Cal:_

_Not the reaction I was expecting._

_(1) From Boo Bear Cal:_

_Hello?_

_(1) From Boo Bear Cal:_

_Text me when you see these._

Finally, I get to see Calum. I think, quickly texting him back.

_To Boo Bear Cal:_

_Sounds good! when should I leave?_

_(1) From Boo Bear Cal:_

_Now._

_To Boo Bear Cal:_

_Now? I can't leave now. Okay, fine. I've got clothes and shit there ayways._

I begin packing a few small things, as quickly as I can. I see my phone flash, yet again. 

_(1) From Boo Bear Cal:_

_I was joking. Don't tell me you actually fell for that._

_To Boo Bear Cal:_

_No, of course not._

_(1) From Boo Bear Cal:_

_You're so unpredictable Irwin. Leave in the morning, night Ashy :*_

_To Boo Bear Cal:_

_Good Night Teddy Bear :P_

I snuggle into my duvets, excited for tomorrows adventures with Calum

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ashtons POV

 

I wake up very early in the morning, eager to get to the summer house. I quickly jump in to the shower, and wash my hair. I get changed into a nirvana tee, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse. I decide to pack just a few things into my backpack. I pack headphones, my phone charger, a couple of books, two bags of sour patch kids, a jumper, and some condoms, you know just in case. I rush downstairs, to see my mum sitting at the kitchen table. 

''Mum, I'm gonna go now.'' I say, awkwardly.

''Already? okay.'' she says, standing up and hugging me. ''I'll miss you. You have to keep in touch.''

''It's only for 2 months.'' I sigh.

''2 months is a long time, then your off to college and then I won't see you for a very long time.'' she says, sadly, smiling.

''I know the college is long distance, but I really want to go to this college, with Calum.'' I smile.

''I know, I'm happy for you, I want you to live your dreams, we just have to keep in touch that's all.'' she says, kissing my forehead. ''I love you, have fun.''

''I love you too, I will.'' I say, walking out the front door.

''Remember to find a job.'' she yells out, as I hop into the car. I nod, and drive off.

It's about a 2 and a half hour drive, to the summer house. I listen to my 'Greenday' CD, as I drive to the beach. I quietly hum along to 'American Idiot', the cool salty air blowing my curls. I finally arrive, memories flood through my head, as I pass familiar places. I see the bakery 'View' that Calum and I loved, the lady that works there loves us. We used to go there all the time, the reason it's called 'View' is because it's got a nice view of the beach. I pass the cinema, where Calum and I used to go to every Saturday night, they played new movies each week. I also pass the boardwalk, where the carnivals are held, usually held once every one or two weeks, it looks like it's been set up for one tonight. Calum and I used to love the Ferris wheel, I was a bit of a girl when it came to roller coasters, but Calum loved them. 'Sea-life' was one of my favorite places, seeing the dolphins, the turtles and all the colourful fish, I loved that. Some of our good friends worked there over the summer. The arcade, where Michael was always at, next to the ice-cream and milk-shake parlor. The beach, where Calum used to work as a part-time lifeguard.

I finally arrive at 'our' summer house. Calum hasn't arrived just yet. The house is a 2 story, modern home, with a pool. The walkway towards the beach is right outside our house. We all have our own rooms, but Harry and Lauren share the children room.  I remember Mali had a big bonfire party, in our backyard. That was the first time he got drunk, he enjoys drinking more than I do. I grab my backpack from the back of my car, and enter the house, using my key, which each of us have. 

The house smells like salt with a hint of vanilla. I walk up the stairs to my room, next to Calum's. The double bed is nicely made, action figures and comics on the shelf across from the bed. A box of lego in the corner of the room, a desk in the other. My drawer is fulled with all of my beach and tropical attire, and some casual clothes. Above the desk of photos of our families together at the summer house, most of them just me and Calum in it. There is also drawings of each other and of superheroes too. 

I sit at my desk, and gaze out at the clear, blue water. There are teens of all ages playing volleyball and tennis, toddlers and kids playing with the sand, and running in and out of the ocean. Colourful umbrellas and towels cover the beach. I flip through some old 'Spider man' comics, as I wait for Calum to arrive. I hear footsteps coming from downstairs.

''Ashton?'' someone calls.  _Calum._

I quickly run out of my room, I see a tall raven-haired boy, smiling really big when he sees me. I literally jump into the boys arms, hugging him as tightly as possible, he hugs me back just as hard. 

''I missed you so much Ashy, we're gonna have the best summer ever.'' he exclaims, grabbing his bag.

''I missed you too.'' I say, following him up to him room. He plops down onto his bed, sighing loudly.

Calum's room is similar to mine, he also has a double bed. A desk, his shelf is fulled of albums and awards. He has a 'Batman and Captain America' action figure too. Some photo frames in different places. 

''We're gonna have so much fun Ash, we're gonna get drunk and shit.'' he laughs, sitting up on the bed.

''I think my summer's gonna be a whole lot different than yours Cal.'' I giggle, sitting beside him.

''Come on, we have to have fun this summer, it's just us.'' Calum smiles, patting my thigh.

''We will have fun, what do you want to now?'' I ask, pulling up by his arm.

''We should head down to View to see Emma.'' he says, pulling me down the stairs and outside.

''Yeah, okay.'' I reply.

We begin to walk along the local pathway, it takes about 8 minutes to get there.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashton's POV

 

I text Michael, as Calum and I walk to 'View', Calum is talking about how he got detention once.

_To Mikey:_

_Hey Mike, we're heading over to view, you should meet us at the beach later, get off your xbox too, I know you're on it._

_From Mikey:_

_Fine, later. Hold on just need to finish this level, and this pizza :P_

''And I was like, 'Sir, we didn't do shit.' and then he just gave us a detention.'' Calum continues, I don't really listen.

''Oh, cool.'' I nod.

''You weren't even listening Ashton.'' he huffs, folding his arms, and stopping in his trail.

''I was.'' I say, grabbing on to his arm.

''Then what did I say?'' he smirks, cheekly.

''Um, you got a detention.'' I say, pointing out the bits of his story which I heard.

''Yeah, I did.'' he sighs, before catching up to me.

We finally arrive at 'View' the best bakery in town, it wasn't that full today. The place smells like fresh pastery and cakes. We enter the place, the bell goes off as we step in, letting the workers know there are more customers. Emma comes out, when she see's who it is, she squeals. Emma is a older lady, maybe in her mid-50's.

''Calum! Ashton!'' she squeals, bringing us both into a tight squeeze. ''Where's Michael?'' 

''Good to see you Emma. He's on his xbox, as usual.'' I giggle.

''That boy needs to come see me more, considering he lives around here.'' she says, messing up Calum's hair. ''Normal?''

''Yes please, I've missed this place.'' Calum grins, Emma nods and walks to the place where they make the food.

Calum drags me to the booth where we've always sat, since we were kids. He plays with the cutlery on the table, before talking again.

''So how have you been?'' he questions.

''I've been good, how about you?'' I reply, quietly.

''Good, great actually. So spill it.'' he says, eyes real big.

''Spill what?'' I question, confused.

''Got a girlfriend?'' he smirks, ''Or are you into guys, it won't affect our friendship, I swear.''

''I'm a single pringle, okay?'' I say, quickly.

''Sorry, I just haven't seen you in forever, you know?'' he replies, shyly, ''I'm not dating anyone either.'' I nod.

Emma soon brings over the food, 1 large pizza bread, 2 ham and cheese sandwiches, and 2 glasses of cold lemonade. 

''I slipped in 3 cinnamon donuts, give one to Michael for me, send him my love.'' she says, walking off. We quickly thank her and begin eating.

''God, I've missed this shit.'' Calum says, his mouth full of pizza bread.

''Me too, especially this pizza bread.'' I smile, Calum nods in agreement.

We say goodbye to Emma, we promise her we'll try visit her everyday. We exit, Michael says to meet him at the beach. We sit on the warm sand, and wait for Michael to arrive. We soon see him walking towards us, a piece of pizza in his hand.

''I'm not surprised.'' I laugh. Calum stands up to greet Michael.

''Michael!'' Calum screams, hugging him tightly.

''Calum! you almost knocked the pizza out of my hand!'' Michael yells, sitting on the sand next to me.

''Sorry.'' Calum laughs. 

''Hey Buddy.'' I say, bringing him into a side hug. Calum picks up the paper bag, of cinnamon donuts.

''Emma, wanted us to give you one of these.'' he says, grabbing out one covered in a lot of sugar and cinnamon.

''Yes, I fucking love Emma, especially when she gives me food.'' Michael says, stuffing his mouth. Me and Calum both laugh, grabbing one of our own.

At the end of the afternoon, around 6:00 pm. We say our goodbyes to Michael, telling him to visit Emma whenever he can. We work out that the carnival is on tomorrow night, I can tell Calum is excited. I drag the sleepy boy all the way home, he almost trips on the way there, he looks as if he's drunk.

We get inside the warm house, Calum just lies on the sofa, sighing loudly.

''Tired Cal?'' I ask, sweeping his hair out of his face.

''A bit.'' he admits, ''I might go to bed soon, I was up early for Mali.'' I nod.

''Did you want to watch a movie or something?'' he says, sitting up.

''Nah, I might go to bed early too.'' I reply. 

We walk up the stairs together, then part ways. I put some sweatpants on, and take off my shoes and shirt. I hop under my duvets, it feels good to be under them again. I can see Calum's light's still on from the hallway, I decide to check my instagram.

I see a lot of photos from celebrities that I follow, I find one that Calum just posted. It's a selfie on the beach, with me and Michael, just smiling casually.  _@CalumxHood: Reunited at last :* @AshFletchIrwin @MichaelPlusPizza._ I quickly like it before leaving a comment.  _@AshFletchIrwin: Can't wait to spend the summer with you @CalumxHood._ _  
_

I put my phone a side and cuddle under the duvets, I listen to the waves as I fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
